A Drabble a Day keeps the Doctor Away
by pygmypuff8
Summary: Drabbles for the Ultimate Pairing Competition and various other challenges. Pairings include Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Krum, Cho/Marietta, Kingsley/Rosmerta, Lavender/Parvati, James/Lily, Voldemort/Bellatrix, Draco/Astoria, Dean/Seamus and Bloody Baron/Helena Ravenclaw(The Grey Lady)
1. Expecting News

**AN: Hello again! This is a drabble for Ultimate Pairing drabble competition, using my pairing Harry/Ginny and the prompt news. Also for the 1900 prompts, 500 words, One week Challenge, using the prompt illusion. And also the Harry Potter Chapter Challenge, Chapter 1: The Boy who lived: Write about the start of something. Alternatively, write about Harry Potter. Read, Enjoy and Review to tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Ginny had said she had News to tell Harry. With a capital N.

Harry rushed though his work that day at the office, very curious as to what News Ginny could have to tell him. When she had Flooed him earlier that day, she had had a HUGE smile on her face, and Harry was both excited, and a bit frightened, at the prospect of Ginny having News to tell him that made her that happy.

Finally filing the last of the paperwork from his last Auror mission, he grabbed his suitcase and cloak, waved goodbye to his secretary, and made his way to the Ministry's official entrance, the red telephone box he had come in with Mr. Weasley in fifth year for his hearing.

While he could have taken the Floo Network and gotten home faster, the huge beaming smile on Ginny's face had made him think this was a very special occasion, so, true to form, he swung by a shop and bought some red roses and a box of chocolates.

Apparating home, he walked up the path to his home, a typical two-story house with a red roof and white panelling. Not the most exciting of houses, but he loved it. Loved the _normality _of it. Something he had never had much of.

The path up to the front door was loose gravel and the garden around it had green luscious grass, with a wooden post picketing of the garden where they grew most of their produce.

Opening the door, he hung up his cloak in the hall, set down his suitcase, and made his way into the kitchen where he could hear Ginny humming to herself.

Walking into the kitchen, Ginny had her back to him, and without alerting her to his presence, he snuck up behind her and put his hands over her eyes, asking: "Who is this?"

Smiling Ginny answered: "Well, I have no idea, it couldn't be my wonderful husband could it? Saviour of the Wizarding World?"

Grinning, Harry spun her around and kissed her laughing mouth.

"So…. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

While saying that, Harry presented the roses and chocolates to a smiling Ginny.

"Well…" suddenly, Ginny looked a bit nervous, "remember when we said we were going to stop using birth control and start a family…."

Holding his breath now, Harry watched her with wide eyes, willing her to say it, to not shatter his illusions of a family by not saying it.

Smiling a tiny, secretive, happy smile up at him, Ginny whispered: "I'm pregnant."

For a second, all Harry could do was stare at her in shock, then happiness made him cry out, and he swept Ginny up in his arms, whispering: "I love you, I love you, I love you….." against her neck.

Realizing she had started crying, Harry wiped away her tears with his thumbs, asking her what's wrong.

Shaking her head, Ginny just smiled, happier than she had been in a long while.


	2. Ordinarily Beautiful

**AN: Written for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition for the pairing Hermione/Viktor using the prompt oversleeping. Also for the 1900 prompts, 500 words, One week Challenge, using the prompt oversleeping. I really tried making Viktor's accent realistic, but if it's not, drop me a review and tell me how to fix it please. Enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hermione Granger knew she wasn't beautiful. She knew she wasn't like all those other girls, with the beautiful, _**straight **_hair, or the pretty faces.

She knew she was pretty ordinary looking, with untameable, bushy hair and absolutely no sense of style.

She knew she wasn't beautiful, and she knew it even more when she overslept and had to dress and go to class without really brushing her hair or washing her face.

She saw the looks on Harry and Ron's faces when she came running down to breakfast that day, her hair hurriedly put up in an untidy bun and her face feeling grimy with sleep.

She glared warningly at them, daring them to say anything, and they wisely shut their mouths, stuffing it full of toast and not commenting on her dishevelled appearance.

She had just finished draining the last of her milk from her glass, when the bell rang and they were going to their first class of the day, Charms.

All through the day, Hermione felt off-balance, and she knew she shouldn't have stayed up working so late last night, but she had had to get her Transfiguration essay done.

Just because Harry had an excuse to not turn in his homework in the form of the Triwizard Tournament, Hermione didn't, and she was determined to come out top of her class yet again this year.

Waving goodbye to Harry and Ron at lunch, she made her way to the library, determined to at least get started on her homework for next week.

Walking into the library, she realised that her sanctuary was, yet again, disturbed by giggling girls who were peeking out behind bookshelves at Viktor Krum, who sat with his customary scowling expression, reading a thick tome laid out before him.

As he was sitting at _**her**_ table this time, Hermione decided to ignore him and, sliding in across from him, pulled her books out of her book bag and started on the questions about changing spells Professor Mcgonagall had given them today.

However much she tried to concentrate on her work, she heard the girls whispering behind her, and when she briefly looked over at them, she saw they were looking murderously at her for sitting next to _**their**_ idol.

Rolling her eyes at their idiocy, Hermione turned her head back to her work, but before she could lower her head again, she saw that Viktor Krum was staring at her.

Lifting her head defiantly, she said: "Look, I know you probably don't like having your privacy disturbed, but you're sitting at my table, and if you would just move, you would be perfectly alone again."

Expecting him to move, she promptly lowered her head again, only to hear him clearing his throat and saying: "No, I- I know this is your table. I vas-I vas vondering if you vould go to the Yule Ball viff me."

Her mouth hanging open, Hermione brain took a second to formulate a response, and then the best she could manage was: "Why me? I-I'm not as beautiful as those other girls."

Feeling her face flush, Hermione waited for Viktor to say it was a dare, which she was sure it was, but he said, frowning: "But you're beautiful. And- and different from other girls. Girls, they only like me because of my fame. You don't. I like you."

Feeling herself flush brilliantly, Hermione nodded shyly, mind still reeling over the fact that this world-famous Quidditch player would think an ordinary, plain-looking girl like her, was beautiful.


	3. Dark Nights

**AN: Wow, this one came out quite a bit darker than I intended, but I quite like it. Written for the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition, with the pairing Bellatrix/Voldemort and using the prompt, fire. Also for the Create-A-Potion Challenge for the Draught of Peace, using the second ingredient, syrup of hellebore: Most of the species are poisonous, so to complete this ingredient you must write about a dark character. Also for the Harry Potter Chapter Competition, Chapter 2 The Vanishing Glass (TPS) Write about accidental magic. Alternatively, write about someone being punished harshly. Enjoy and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

The fire leapt from building to building, lighting up the night sky with a brilliant yellow, too cheery a colour for the macabre scene that greeted the eyes. Bodies strewn over the streets, blood pooling up in puddles, various unsavoury bits and pieces strewn around, as if a giant child had forgotten to clean up his toys, and they were simply lying around now, forgotten.

To accompany this horror scene, were the screams of a woman, high and shrill, full of pain as another woman, this one with unruly black hair, standing out like a black cloud about her head, laughed gleefully.

"Do you want to die yet, poppet?" the woman with the black hair asked, a malicious note in her voice, and, not giving the other woman a chance to answer, she yelled, "Cruciatus!"

The woman's screams tore through the night again, only to be cut of abruptly as her voice chords snapped. Gurgling blood, the woman only looked up at the one torturing her with pleading eyes, begging her to finish her.

The woman, however, was not done, and she was just about to lift her hand and cast the spell again, when a muted whoosh sounded up next to her, and turning around, startled, she saw a figure with pale skin, two slits for a nose and red eyes approaching her.

"My dear Bellatrix, musst you always break your toyssss sssso….quickly? I only gave you thiss village to play with yesssterday," the man, for that he was indeed, though he looked monstrous, asked in a dry, monotonous voice, his voice reminiscent of a snake slithering.

Falling down onto her knees, Bellatrix said fervently: "My Lord. I only carried out your orders, My Lord. I would not have killed them all, if _this_ one here," she flung out an arm to point at the woman, who was cowering, terrified, "hadn't insulted you. After that, I had no choice, it was a matter of honour."

At the last words, she lifted her head up, and gazed at her Lord with a mixture of adoration and defiance.

Sighing, Voldemort motioned for her to continue, and, smiling brightly, Bellatrix pulled out her wand and proceeded in making the poor, anonymous woman, writhe in pain for ten minutes, before she finally didn't react anymore. Prodding her with the tip of her shoe, Bellatrix stood back, sniffed disdainfully, and said: "Dead. What a poor little thing. Couldn't even withstand a bit of fun."

Smiling indulgently at her, Lord Voldemort gazed about the ruined village, his eyes lingering on the fading flames, reflecting eerily in his cold, emotionless eyes. After surveying the village, he turned back to Bellatrix, who was waiting for his judgement with bated breath. Smiling a slow, indulgent smile, Lord Voldemort said: "Very nice… Jusst needss one little touch, don't you think?"

With that, he flicked his wand, and the sky above them glowed green with the grim picture of a skull, with a snake coming out of its mouth.

Satisfied, throwing one last disdainful look around the pitiful, _muggle _village, he beckoned to Bellatrix, who hastened after him as he walked down the ruined road to meet his dear, devoted followers.


End file.
